First Doctor
First Doctor is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He is the first incarnation of The Doctor that is playable when you purchase 71204 Level Pack for the Doctor Who franchise. Background The First Doctor was, by his own statement, the "original" incarnation of The Doctor. Holding himself in high regard, he was prone to criticizing those whom he felt were naive or primitive compared to his intellect. However, he possessed compassion, warmth, and wit that made up for his egocentric nature, serving to act as a mentor and guardian figure in his elderly years. Originally a very difficult and curmudgeonly person, the First Doctor matured from an apparent selfishness and became more inviting. His happier, kinder characteristics fostered when he began to acquire an entourage of companions to accompany him throughout the wonders of the fourth dimension and learned to be a caregiver with a sense of justice in a universe afflicted by evils. He died of exhaustion and old age while fighting against the Cybermen in the episode The Tenth Planet, causing him to regenerate for the first time, into the Second Doctor. He met up with his Second and Third self on two occasions and with his Fifth self on one occasion. He joined his other incarnations in the shows 50th Anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor" where he helped save his home planet during the special's climax. World Doctor Who: Gallifrey/TARDIS Abilities * Doctor Regenerate (Changes his own appearance after getting killed off in game) * TARDIS Access * Hacking * Technology (Sonic Screwdriver) * Fix-It (Sonic Screwdriver) * Sonar Smash (Sonic Screwdriver) * Intelligence Quotes Trivia * This incarnation of The Doctor was played by William Hartnell from 1963 to 1966. He returned in 1973 to play the Doctor in the anniversary story "The Three Doctors". His illness prevented him from acting opposite the other Doctors. Instead, his scenes were shot in front of a black screen and shown on a television screen inside the Third Doctor's TARDIS. Due to his death, Hartnell was then replaced by Richard Hurndall in 1983, who then played the part in the special feature-length episode The Five Doctors and in 2013, John Guilor voiced the part for the 50th Anniversary's big climax. David Bradley also played William Hartnell and his doctor in the 50th Anniversary biopic An Adventure In Space and Time in 2013 and in the 2017 Doctor Who Christmas special. ** Archive audio from specific episodes that feature Hartnell is used in-game for when the First Doctor is talking. * This incarnation did not use a sonic screwdriver during his tenure, but he does however have one in the game. * Two of the three possible lines he said when leaving are from a farewell speech when he bid farewell to his granddaughter Susan Foreman when she decided to live in 23rd Century Earth and just before his very first regeneration whilst defeating Mondasian Cybermen in the South Pole in his last adventure. Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Year 1 Category:Doctor Regenerate Ability Category:Hacking Ability Category:2015 Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:TARDIS Access Ability Category:Male Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Intelligence Ability Category:Lords